


Killing With Kindness

by IntoTheFold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character(s), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: Waking up kidnapped in a dingy motel room is terrifying.Luckily, he's the nicest murderer you'll ever know.





	Killing With Kindness

He watched as the young woman's eyelids fluttered open, the bright blue of her irises shining with fear as she took in the room around her.  He watched her eyes go wide and her nostrils flare, her lower lip beginning to tremble as her gaze darted from the dresser to the curtains tightly shut over the window, then to the door, and finally to him seated in the armchair mere feet away.  He watched as she instinctively tried to sit up, finding her motions impeded by the handcuffs looped around one of the bedposts and whimpering in a panic at finding them secure around her wrists. He watched as she absorbed the dingy, poorly lit motel room and him, leaning back against the worn cushion with hands folded in his lap.  She blinked back tears, her breathing quickening and on the verge of hyperventilation. It wasn't a good idea, he thought, with the gag tied around her mouth, but she did not seem to be thinking clearly in that moment.

“You keep breathing like that you'll make yourself pass out,” he offered in suggestion, but she did not seem interested in heeding his warning.  She gulped down what little air she could, and when he did not speak again she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard. It took several more moments but eventually her breathing began to steady, though her body still shook with fear.  She opened her eyes again, that intense blue boring into him in a way that made him rather uncomfortable.

“I, ah, bet you have a lot of questions.”  It was a silly thing to say, given her current mute state, but he had to say something to fill the silence.  It was the silence he always hated. He could never quite seem to get used to it.

“Look, if you promise to be good, I'll take the gag out.  But if you make any noise, I'll- well, it'll be a short night for you.  Can you be good for me?”

She regarded him with a wary glare, eyebrow slightly raised.  He pursed his lips and clasped his hands more tightly; if she refused, it really was going to be an uncomfortably quiet evening.  He might actually go mad waiting for the call.

Much to his surprise she sighed and nodded, looking defeated.  He smiled at her warmly, pleased, and slid off the chair to cross the short distance between where he sat and the bed.  She jerked away slightly as he reached for the gag, but seemed to relax as he quite accidentally stroked her cheek with his thumb.  A small gesture, and unintentional, but apparently effective in making him seem like less of a threat. Too bad it was ultimately untrue.

He set the cloth on the nightstand, staring down at her for a moment before returning to the armchair and this time opting to cross one leg over the other.  They eyed each other for several moments, and he wondered if she was taking his threat if she were to make noise seriously. He really had only meant it if she called for help, but it was good to know she could follow directions.

It almost felt more awkward now that he knew she could respond to his questions.  Usually they did not get to this point; usually they either refused to obey him or tried to scream, leading him to put the gag back in if he didn't knock them out in a fit of anger.  Usually they weren't so compliant. He should not waste this opportunity, he thought, knowing it would be a lonely night if he did.

“So, is there, ah, anything you want to talk about?”

She opened her mouth slightly, clearly hesitating as she thought of what to say.  He smiled at her again, trying to make her feel more comfortable in what was an understandably anxiety-inducing situation, and nodded to coax her on.  Biting her lip, she cleared her throat with a quiet, reserved noise.

“How many others have there been?”

It was a valid question, though he did not quite understand the purpose.  What did it matter how many there had been? He shook his head. “All that matters is you're here now.”

She appeared wholly unsatisfied with that response, yet he had a feeling she already knew the answer; it was all over the news, after all.  She probably just wanted to be sure it was him. But if she was sure it was him, she knew the inevitable outcome of their time together.

“Are you going to kill me?”

Yet she asked anyway.  He winced and broke eye contact; it was his least favorite part, after all, even more so than the silence.  Admitting that it was a part of him caused him a great deal of stress, and no matter how many times he did it the act did not get any easier.  He'd been called a lot of things in his life; stupid, dull, simple, useless, but to add murderer to that list was something he never anticipated.

His mouth suddenly felt very dry and his attempts to moisten his lips did nothing to alleviate the issue.  His head was swimming; the tiny room felt stifling. He needed air, he needed to get out of there. But he couldn't, and he knew he couldn't, and somehow that made it all the more confining.  He had to be there when the call came.

“Yes,” he somehow managed to choke out.  Her expression faltered, and when he looked at her again she was looking down at her lap and tears were flowing freely from her beautiful eyes.  He felt a pang of guilt, then, something he had not felt for the others. He wanted so badly to go to her, to hold her, to tell her he would make it quick and painless, but he knew it would do nothing to comfort her.  He had whisked her away from a perfect little life and he was destined to take it all away for good.

“H-hey…”

He scooted to the edge of the armchair, one hand reaching towards her leg stretched out on the bed.  Surprisingly she did not pull away, but rather regarded him with sad eyes and pouty lips he wished he could capture in his own.  He tried to shake off the feeling;  _ look, don't touch _ , he reminded himself over and over.   _ Never touch _ .

She opened and closed her mouth, choking on sobs that marred her beauty.  When she next spoke, it was to ask the one question he had hoped she would avoid.  She had finally realized the one question that might actually break him.

“Why me?”

He could not tell her.  She wouldn't understand even if he did; it was far too complicated.  He shook his head; who was he kidding? It wasn't complicated at all, but instead was so deceptively simple sometimes he himself had difficulty believing it.  All he had to do was wait for the call.

But he couldn't say that, and nothing he could say was going to make things any better.  No words would be able to placate the natural curiosity she had as to why she out of all people had been chosen for this horror, but perhaps actions could give her a few precious final moments of comfort before the end.

_ Look, don't touch. _

He shook his head again, sliding off the chair and walking around to the other side of the small single bed to sit next to her slumped figure.  She had slipped down to lay on her back, arms being pulled across her chest to where they remained chained to the bedpost, and she wasn't looking at him.  He hated seeing her so upset, even knowing what his presence meant for her. Orders be damned; he could not leave her like this.

He moved in and pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the supple softness of them as he leaned over her and deepened the kiss.  It seemed to catch her off guard and he took advantage of her gasp to slide his tongue into her open mouth, groaning slightly as the firm muscle slid against hers.  He braced himself with one hand on the headboard, the other cupping her cheek, and ran his thumb over her smooth skin until she shuddered in response.

She seemed perplexed more than anything and was hesitant in returning the kiss, but he continued fervently until her body began to slacken and her mouth pressed against his.  The tiniest little moan escaped her as he reluctantly pulled away, and when he looked down into those eyes he now found them dry and shimmering with anticipation. He smiled and traced his thumb over her lips, pleased when she leaned into his touch.  Her last night didn't have to be all bad.

He grabbed her waist and yanked her downward so she lay flat and her arms were secured above her head, shifting her diagonally across the narrow bed so he could climb atop her.  Knees on either side of her hips he leaned down and kissed her again, and this time she responded with a surprising amount of passion. He could not fathom what she must have been thinking in that moment, but part of him did not want to know.  Whatever the reason, she seemed receptive to his advances, and he was content being blissfully unaware of the why.

He became acutely aware of the erection straining against his jeans, an unpleasant sensation that he desperately wanted to alleviate.  He pulled away from the kiss with a wince, hoping she would not be made aware of his discomfort; after all, this was for her, not for him.  He could deal with himself later, though the thought of being enveloped in her warm, soft flesh was making him almost painfully hard.

She was so beautiful, so kind, and she'd been nothing but well-behaved the entire evening thus far.  She deserved to get some enjoyment out of her last night, and that was exactly what he intended to give her.  He prayed the call would hold off long enough for her to fully experience it.

One hand propping himself up next to her head, the other began to slowly stroke the fabric of the front of her dress, down her chest and over her quivering stomach.  They locked eyes as he pushed aside the folds of her skirt and his fingers began to dance over the thin cotton of her panties, a sharp inhalation escaping her lips. He could not bring himself to look away from the small  _ oh _ her mouth formed when he pushed the cotton aside and one finger, then two, slipped inside her, mesmerized by her willingness to let him touch her.

She gasped as his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles over the sensitive nub already slick with her juices.  He found her far more wet than he would have anticipated given the situation, but he wrote it off as a side effect of the adrenaline she was experiencing and continued his gentle ministrations.  He thought he could be content to just watch her like that, writhing beneath him at every touch, every caress, but his twitching cock suggested otherwise.

He would not dare force himself on her however, yet he felt like he needed more.  She seemed anxious when he left her side to scoot down on the bed, craning her neck to see what he was doing and blushing when he crouched down between her legs.  With a playful smile inappropriate for the role he was to ultimately fulfill he pulled her panties further aside and dragged his tongue over her clit, pausing only to pump the fingers inside of her with more vigor.  She let out a mewl then, hips bucking into his waiting mouth as he eagerly licked her swollen cunt.

He was rather enjoying himself, more so than he thought he would or even should.  She tasted divine and her reactions were perfectly erotic, and he found himself fighting the urge to palm himself while he ate her out.  He had already broken the rule; he had to be content with finishing himself off later. Perhaps it could be a reward for a job well done tomorrow, though he knew he could not bring himself to be aroused after  _ it _ .

Frowning a bit, he shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.  Yes, he was here as the means to her end, but that did not mean she couldn't enjoy herself one last time.  This business he was caught up in didn't have to be all bondage and bloodshed, and he was determined to make her last night memorable, even if he would be the only one with the memories come morning.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he barely heard the moaned words she whispered from somewhere above him.  Even then he was unsure if he truly heard them or his mind was playing tricks on him, but as she groaned again he knew.

“T-take me…”

He froze.  This was highly unexpected, and while it might have been something he wanted he was unsure if he could accommodate her request.  He was able physically, of that he was sure, but he had already violated the one rule imparted upon him before setting out on these missions; was it worth it to cross the line completely?

_ Look, don't touch. _

_ Ah, to hell with it _ .

He slid up her trembling figure and planted his lips upon hers again even as he fumbled with his jeans.  Now it was his turn to tremble as he freed his cock and let it rest against her inner thigh, the tip pressing just barely against her entrance.  She looked up at him with wide eyes as he pulled away and reached up to stroke her cheek, and something struck him about her expression. This encounter may have begun with an adrenaline rush, but there was something more there now; a sadness of sorts.

Refusing to allow the remorse deep within his chest rise up and overtake him, he slowly began to move his hips forward and push inside her.  Her expression immediately changed again as she felt the considerable length of him, inch by throbbing inch until his grunt indicated he was in completely.  She gasped and groaned and squirmed as he just lay there atop her, letting her feel his hard warmth and groaning in turn at her own tightness until he felt he was going to burst.

He reached down with one hand and grabbed her hip, pulling out of her cunt slowly, deliberately, until only the tip remained.  She looked ready to beg, and part of him thought he would love nothing more than to hear pleas coming from that mouth but he could not wait.  He had to have her.

Gripping her hip tightly, the other hand still caressing her cheek, he slammed into her to the hilt with as much force as he could muster.  She let out a long high cry, locking eyes with him once more as he began to settle into a rhythm with his powerful thrusts that made her eyelids flutter.  In and out he continued, feeling the pressure build deep within the base of his cock and smiling as he realized she was getting close as well. Beads of sweat formed on his brow which he pressed against hers as he dug his nails into her side, the pressure becoming almost unbearable until suddenly her cunt tightened around him; his body jerked with a guttural grunt and he found himself riding out a lengthy and intense climax that he was certain he would never forget.

He rolled off of her after a moment with a slight chuckle, pleased to find her cheeks rosy and her lips turned upward in a satisfied smile.  She moved to stretch as he righted himself and fastened his jeans, but her face faltered at the reminder that she was in fact chained to the bed.  More than that, it was a reminder of her purpose there, of the ending this night would ultimately have. She closed her eyes, tears threatening to form in their corners, and he suddenly felt unsure of whether he had done the right thing.  All he had wanted was to distract her, to make her feel good, but there was no escaping the reality.

He laid his head down on her chest, wrapping an arm around her side and giving her a reassuring squeeze he knew was meaningless.  He heard her gulp back a sob, then closed his eyes before the guilt could come pouring in. While he wondered about his life choices, silence slowly filled the room as they both drifted off in a post-coital fatigue.

 

The sharp ring of the landline on the bedside table jerked him away from his peaceful half-lucid state, his eyes snapping open to find himself back in the dirty room.  It had all been a dream, he realized; no, not all of it, as she lay next to him with just the hint of a satisfied smile on her lips, her tears dry. He felt himself smile too, once again captivated by her radiant beauty, but the moment was short-lived as the sound of the phone pierced the room again.  He could not dawdle; he had to answer.

He slid to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side, reaching to pick up the receiver and hold it up to his ear.  He said nothing; he never did. He didn't have to, and he knew it was not his place to do so. All he had to do was listen to the instructions.

“You've got her?  Good. I was worried this one might be difficult for you,” the voice on the other end said calmly.  “I think in this instance it would be best if you took things slowly. Let her feel fear, let her see the real you.”  There was a pause, and he could imagine the owner of the voice wearing a sadistic smile as it said, “I want you to hurt her.”

He blanched, fingers curling around the receiver more tightly as he gulped down his surprise.  With the others it had always been a quick and quiet, sometimes messy, job, but never one in which he had to cause undue pain.  The sudden change in operations made him shift uncomfortably, and a frightening thought entered his mind; did the voice know? Had it somehow been watching him and knew of his inappropriately lustful actions?  This was surely meant to punish him.

He craned his neck to look at her, still asleep on the bed.  She looked so peaceful, so angelic, and he did not think he could bring himself to hurt her even if he wanted to.  Hell, he didn't think he could kill her now, yet that had always been the plan. He knew this when he had started, but everything was so different now.  He had to resist.

“I-I can't, “ he blurted out, instantly regretting the outburst even as it happened.  He had been instructed to never respond to the voice except in the most extenuating circumstances, and he knew this surely would not count.  But he still had to try.

The long silence on the other end of the line filled him with dread, each second ticking by in agony until he felt as though he would burst.  Finally the voice sighed, speaking evenly with a hint of annoyance. “You slept with her, didn't you?”

He paled; either it had indeed been watching him or he was that transparent, neither of which were good options at this stage of the game.  He hesitated, unsure of whether he should lie or not. Could lying perhaps save her? It was certainly worth a shot, and really, did he have anything to lose by doing so?  Just one little lie, but he had to sound believable, and-

“Was it your idea or hers?”

He furrowed his brow.  What did it matter? “Mine,” he replied quickly, then winced; he'd just admitted to the very thing he was trying to deny.  There would be no turning back now.

“Mm,” the voice hummed, contemplative.  “You might think that at first, but you and I both know she lured you into it.”

No.  It had been entirely his idea, hadn't it?  Hadn't he wanted to do something nice for her on her last night?  Something to calm her, to make her feel safe if only for a moment?  Sure, he was just going to touch her, and perhaps yes the sex itself had been at her insistence, but was that really a bad thing?

“She- she just wanted some company, that's all, she was scared, it doesn't mean she's a bad person-”

“She's only doing it to control you.  She's manipulating you, don't you see that?  Using you so you’ll spare her.”

“No!” He didn't mean to raise his voice, and sure enough he felt her stir behind him when he did so.  He was shaking now, the thought of their night of passion being a trick cutting him to his very core. She was kind, an innocent; surely she must have felt something too, even if for a moment.  “S-she's nice, she wouldn't-”

“Wouldn't you, given the opportunity to save your own skin?

He faltered; it had a valid point.  Anyone would try to save their own life, and why should she be any exception?  He would certainly do whatever it took to survive, and he already had several times over.  But that meant that she- that she didn't-

The voice was clearly growing tired of his overly emotional reaction.  “You have thirty minutes to make your decision. I suggest you choose wisely.”

With that, he heard a click on the other end of the line and the sound of the dial tone filled his ear.

He shakily set the receiver back down, putting his head in his hands.  He did not want to do this; he should not have to do this. Deciding her fate felt wrong now, and it was all on him to determine whether she would make it out of there alive.  Deep down he knew what he had to do; she knew who he was, after all, and what he had done. He would be an idiot to let her go, but there was a very real part of him that wanted to.

“H-hey...what…?” said her timid voice, calling out to him from over his shoulder.  He sat up slowly, trying not to let her see his hands balled into fists at his sides as the agony of the decision grew inside him like the cancerous thing it was.  He knew what he had to do, but could he?

“It’s time,” he whispered; he heard her voice crack as she struggled to say something, anything.  He could hear her crying again; he could smell the fear on her mixed in with the sweat and sex. It was enough to make him want to vomit.

What would the consequences be for letting her go, anyway?  No, that was stupid; surely she would turn him in the first chance she got.  He allowed himself a brief fantasy where she was his accomplice, a partner of sorts, before realizing that too was nothing more than an impossible dream.  She would never consent to anything of the sort.

There was only one way this could end.

“Please, no…” Her voice was trembling as was her body as it instinctively curled into as close to the fetal position as she could muster.  “I- I thought we had fun together, didn’t we? I thought-“

He stood from the bed, turning to face her with a low growl.  “So that’s it, then. You  _ were _ trying to trick me so I’d let you go.  I wondered why you were so willing.”

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head even as he walked over to the other side of the bed, picking up the gag and pulling the cloth taut mere inches from her face.  “I- no, please, I thought that was what you wanted! You’re the one who kissed me! Didn’t it- didn’t I mean anything?”

He looked down at her then, her shining orbs pleading with him to be spared, but it was not enough.  He’d had enough; he knew the truth and there was no turning back.

“You’re all the same,” he spat, shoving the gag back into her mouth and securing it behind her head as she cried out.  She sobbed for several minutes after that, refusing to meet his gaze while he stared at her suffering as though their night had meant nothing.  This was all routine.

He stepped away as her cries died down, any makeup she wore beyond ruined.  For the first time that night he found her ugly but it did not matter; her physical appearance soon would not matter anymore, and it never would again.  She had used him, she had made him break his rule and she had the audacity to try and use their encounter as leverage. He was furious, beyond furious, and for the first time part of him was looking forward to finishing the job.

With a trembling hand he reached into his back pocket, wondering as he retrieved his wallet if the tremors were from anxiety or anger.  At this point he did not think it mattered; all that mattered was completing the task set out before him. His gaze drifted to his captive seated uncomfortably on the bed, her once bright eyes now dead with sorrow as she reluctantly accepted her fate like many of the others had done before her.  Had he been a more vindictive man he would have smirked then, but instead he regarded her with an immense amount of pity.

He looked down at the photograph that had been stuffed in-between the crumpled dollar bills, and for a split second his eyes softened at the image of his wedding day four years ago, the best day of his life.  He had been happy once;  _ they  _ had been happy.  For the briefest of moments he felt remorse, wondering if perhaps they could have found that happiness again.

The moment did not last, however, and any fleeting fantasies that entered his mind left just as abruptly as the phone began to ring.  Had it been thirty minutes already? It really did not matter to him, his jaw clenching as he shoved the photo back into his wallet and a look of resolve spread over his features.  He would always have memories of that life and this night, too, would soon be a memory.

He reached over and picked up the phone, hand now calm and steady as he held it to his ear and spoke evenly into the receiver while his estranged wife looked away in resignation.

“I'm ready.”


End file.
